Accidental Wishing
by DaffodilChains
Summary: When Lisanna gets rejected by Natsu, she wishes that she'd forget about him, their relationship, and everything they've done together. Naturally, she doesn't really expect her wish to come true, but sometimes there are people there to listen and grant your wish, and just like that: Lisanna has forgotten her childhood friend. What can Natsu do to help her remember?
1. Chapter 1

At the bar of Fairy Tail, a white-haired mage sat, gazing off into space, sighing every few minutes. "Why do you keep doing that?"

The mage snapped out of her daydream. "Keep doing what?"

Mirajane pouted and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "That!" She said as her little sister sighed again. "Sighing! You're driving me crazy! What are you sighing about?"

Lisanna giggled at the uncharacteristic outburst from her sister. "It's nothing, Mira-nee. Just… thinking."

Mira rolled her eyes, but didn't press for information. On the other side of the guild there was a loud cry. "It's snowing!" The noise level of the guild audibly rose as everyone clambered to go outside.

As the last person left through the heavy double doors Mira faced Lisanna again. "Lisanna… is this about Natsu?"

Lisanna didn't answer, but sighed again. "You know," Mira said, picking up a dirty cup. "If you don't confront him, you'll never know if he likes you or not."

"How do you know what I'm think of every time?" Lisanna asked.

"You're my little sister, it's my _job_ to know what you're thinking."

Lisanna smiled a real smile for the first time in days. "You're right."

"Ne, Natsu?" Lisanna narrowly dodged a snowball that had been mistakenly aimed at her. "Natsu?"

Natsu took a face of snow and then turned around, his nose slightly pink. "What is it?" He asked cheerfully, spitting melting snow in the progress.

"Can I talk to you in private? It'll take, like, a minute."

"Sure," the Fire Dragon Slayer said, shrugging.

The pair walked to the back doors of the guild and sat down on a wooden bench. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lisanna coughed. "Natsu, I really like you and I was wondering if you liked me back?" She mumbled.

Even with a dragon's sense of hearing, the pink-haired boy couldn't hear what she said. "What?"

Lisanna took a deep breath. "IreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifyoulikedmeback!" The words burst out in a single flow.

"Lisanna, of course I like you, you're my friend!"

_I meant as a… girlfriend, _she thought.

"Can I ask you something now?"

Lisanna nodded. "Anything."

"I'm thinking of asking L – a girl out, do you think she'll say yes?"

She froze. Then, "Of course! Who would refuse a strong dragon slayer like you?"

Natsu grinned his trademark grin, yelled a 'thanks' and ran back to the snowball fight.

_Indirect rejection…_ Lisanna laughed a humorless laugh.

Things would've been _so_ much easier if she hated Lucy. But she didn't. Recently, Lucy had caught a cold, and Lisanna had taken care of her, and they had talked, chatted, and gotten closer.

Lisanna buried her face in her pillow. "I wish I'd never met you, Natsu Dragneel. Then I wouldn't be going through this now. What I'd give to completely forget you right now…"

As the take-over mage drifted off to sleep small whispers echoed off her walls, repeating five words: _"Your wish will be granted."_

**A/N:**

** OK, I know I haven't finished That Broken Promise and The New Prophecy yet, but I'm suffering severe writers block on those stories, so I thought I might give a new story a go. This chapter is extremely short, but the future chapters (I hope) will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah, I keep forgetting to do this! I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

Lisanna blinked sleep from her eyes and sat up, yawning loudly. She didn't know what it was, but she was feeling very cheerful. It was just one of those days when you get the feeling that everything would be perfect.

She quickly pulled on some clothes and grabbed a sweater from her closet as snow was falling softly outside. "Mira-nee! Elf-niichan! I'm going to the guild now!" There was no reply, but she'd expected that. Mira-nee was a heavy sleeper, but as she usually followed them to the guild, she left a note the dining table just in case.

The minute she put a foot outside of the house, cold air washed over her. It was refreshing and Lisanna breathed in deeply. She stuck out her tongue to catch a snowflake falling her way, and giggled as it dissolved on her tongue. It seemed like it was a habit, though she wasn't sure when it started. She slipped her hands into the long sleeves of her striped sweater and headed towards the guild, her thick wool skirt swiping against the leggings she wore underneath as she walked.

Fairy Tail was in sight now, but as she neared an old park, Lisanna walked there instead. It was a plain park, very different from the new, noisy, bustling amusement parks that were popping up everywhere in Fiore now. There was a small, winding, metal slide, a set of monkey bars with peeling blue paint, a couple of plastic animals bobbing softly with the wind on their rusting springs. And there was a set of swings. The swings wavered back and forth, the chains holding them to the metal stand creaking slightly.

Lisanna walked slowly towards them, as if she had all the time in the world. She brushed the snow that had collected on the rubber seats onto the ground and sat. The rubber seat bounced up and down a few times, getting used to the new weight that had appeared. Lisanna put her sweater-wrapped hands around the chains, feeling the coldness of the metal slowly seeping through the material. She slowly walked backwards, her boots crunching against the fresh snow. When the chain was tight, Lisanna let go and grinned as the cold air rushed past her face and she swung in the air. Straighten, bend, straighten, bend, straighten, bend… she swung higher and higher and as she felt she was high above the ground enough, she let go. She somersaulted in the air for a few seconds before her magic started taking effect, then with a beat of her new wings she flew off.

Normally, her transformations were extremely large and colorful, but today she chose to keep it small. A kite. She stretched her black wings and let them cut through the air. Flapping her wings every time she started descending, she reached the guild soon. Lisanna angled her beak downwards and sliced through the air, landing quickly and gracefully. As soon as she turned back into herself, she shook her head and a small pile of snow fell from her hair, she giggled softly to herself and was about to open the guild doors when – "Lisanna!"

Lisanna turned around to the familiar voice and waved. "Mira-nee! Elfnii-chan!" Her trip to the park had taken longer than she'd thought. She waited until her two siblings reached her before pushing open the wooden door of the guild. As soon as she stepped inside, she sighed happily. Inside it was warm and the fireplace was blazing. The smell of hot cacao flitted through the air. Though the cold air had been refreshing, she was glad it was warm again – her fingers had been so numb, she was sure they'd fallen off! The guild was buzzing with chatter of the upcoming Christmas. What presents they were buying, how many parties they were attending, how big their tree was, what they were planning…

Lisanna headed towards the bar, where, for some reason Mira was already there, serving drinks and chatting cheerily with her guild mates. "Mira-nee, hot chocolate, please?" Her sister beamed and nodded, sliding a mug of steaming chocolate towards her. Lisanna took a deep breath, the smell of hot chocolate warming her heart and soul (cliché phrase right here!) but before she could take a sip something blue with wings grabbed the cup from her and drank it himself. "Happy!" Mira scolded, "Don't take other people's things!"

The blue cat pouted. "Sorry."

Mira smiled. "I had a cup for you anyway."

Happy smiled. "Really?" He reached forward.

"No! It goes to Lisanna now!"

"Mira, you're mean!"

A dark purple-ish aura surrounded the model and her eyes glowed. "_Who_ exactly is mean, now?"

"Mira! Be nice to Happy!" A new voice rang out.

Mira turned her glare on him, but Lisanna pulled on her shirttail. "Mira-nee? Hot chocolate?" Mira turned around to face her, nodding and turned around to grab a hot chocolate, thus saving the newcomer and his flying cat.

Lisanna walked towards them and tapped the pink-haired boy on his shoulder. He turned around and grinned. Lisanna smiled. "You must be new to Fairy Tail! I'm Lisanna, who are you?"

The grin faded for a second, then came back. "Aw, stop joking around, Lis!"

"Huh?"

The grin faded for real this time. "Lis, it's me. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu? Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Arigato, minna, for reading and reviewing! I seriously appreciate it! Also, sorry I took so long to upload the second chapter. I had it written, but then left for this study tour in Paris, and didn't get back to my laptop and afterwards. Gommenasai! **

_The grin faded for a second, then came back. "Aw, stop joking around, Lis!"_

"_Huh?"_

_The grin faded for real this time. "Lis, it's me. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."_

"_Natsu? Who?" _

Natsu's mouth hung open slightly, hanging in a squashed 'o' shape. He was completely frozen; his arms that had been loosely, casually at his side were now rigid and stiff as a board. The only movements from him since Lisanna's words were his pupils dilating and the occasional blink. The guild was silent too, as everyone had heard Lisanna's question. "What?" Lisanna asked, blushing slightly at being stared at by everyone. "Why did everyone go silent? Someone put a freeze spell on you guys? How else would _Fairy Tail_ be quiet?" She giggled, a little forcedly, and heard it seemingly bounce off the silent walls of the guild. The smile slowly slipped off her face as she realized that everyone was serious. "What?" She asked again.

"Lisanna?" Mirajane took a deep breath. "Who am I?"

"You're Mira-nee. What's going on?"

Mira pointed at Macao, Cana and Wakaba. "Who are they?"

"Cana, Wakaba, and Macao. Why? What's _happening?_"

Mira didn't answer, instead she pointed to the guild's resident bookworm and celestial mage. "Who are they?" She asked again.

"Lu-chan and Levy-chan. Mira-nee, seriously, what's wrong!" Lisanna grabbed her sister's hands, panic rising in her. What was wrong? Did she mix up everyone's names? Well, the newcomer to the guild was _new. _They didn't expect her to know _him_, right?

"Lisanna, who is _he_?" Mira pointed at Natsu this time, who still had not moved.

Lisanna was exasperated. "I don't _know_ him. He's _new_. I haven't _met_ him before! And why won't anyone TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Mira walked backwards, stumbled and slid slowly to the ground. "Don't mind me, just resting my feet," She squeaked.

Levy inched her way towards Lisanna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lis, he's Natsu Dragneel."

"Yes, he's said that," Lisanna snapped. "But I don't know him. He just introduced himself."

"But you do know him. Lis, you've been with him since you were children. You guys were great friends."

"What? No we weren't." She looked around the guild, where most were slowly nodding, as if saying that Levy was right. "I this some kind of joke?" Lisanna demanded. She knew she sounded whiny, but she couldn't stand it anymore. "If it is, stop! It's not funny!"

"Lis, we swear, this is not a joke. OK, let's try to retrace."

"Wait, first…um," Lisanna walked over to Natsu. "Are you okay, Dragneel-san? Here, sit down, I'll go get you some water."

Natsu finally moved. He tilted his head slowly to the side with short shuddering movements, like a windup toy. "Drag…neel…san? Drag…neel…san?!" It seemed as if the withering thread holding the fire Dragon Slayer together on the inside had finally snapped. He strode forward and grabbed Lisanna by her shoulders and turning her around so that she faced him. "Lis! How can you not remember me? We've been together for forever! We rescued you from Edolas a few years back! Don't you remember how we met?!"

The white-haired girl squirmed slightly under his intense gaze. "Ow, stop. You're hurting me."

Natsu looked down to his hands, where his fingernails had dug into Lisanna's skin. "Sorry," he mumbled, and let go. Red marks were left on her pale skin.

"Look," she said, rubbing her arm softly. "I'm sorry, really. But I don't know who you are. I've never met you in my life," Lisanna insisted, then saw the sad-horrified look on Natsu's face. "I'm sure you're a nice person, though?" she offered a slight compliment, hoping to repent for her words.

"OK. Natsu sit down, we'll work things out." Lucy slowly pushed Natsu down onto a barstool and then faced Lisanna. "Lis, come with me." She beckoned to Levy, Erza and Mira, who followed her to the backyard of the guild. The five girls brushed the thin layer of snow off of the bench and sat down. "OK, let's retrace. She still knew him yesterday, right?" Lucy asked the others.

Mira nodded. "She kept sighing and staring at him, and then pulled him here to talk to him."

Lisanna flushed. "I did not! I haven't met him before, and even if I had, I would _not_ sigh over _him_!"

The red-haired warrior ignored her. "Yes, I saw them go around the back. Natsu ran back about a minute later, but I didn't see Lisanna. She must've gone back home 'round the back."

"Guys, I'm right here, you don't have to talk about me in third person."

"OK, then we know that something must've happened between that time and this morning." Levy noted, writing it down neatly on a scrap piece of paper.

"I saw her around after dinner, I think? She looked seriously down in the dumps. She grabbed something to eat and then locked herself in her room." Mira told them.

"Maybe she slipped on ice and hit her head? I heard that amnesia can cause depression out of confusion," Erza suggested.

"But I don't think that amnesia would only cause her to forget one person," Lucy pointed out.

"That's _enough_!" Lisanna yelled. "I didn't slip or fall or sigh for someone or anything! I remember what happened yesterday perfectly!" She nodded confidently, panting a little.

The others looked at her expectantly.

"I was at the guild and then it started snowing, and we all had a snowball fight, then… then…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "That's strange this part is blurry."

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "This must be when you and Natsu talked about something!"

Lisanna shook her head stubbornly. "Never met him, remember?"

They didn't answer her, and the only sound for a while was the scratching of Levy's quill against paper. "OK!" Levy's grinned. "I've written down our, um, clues so far. We'll figure this out in no time!"

The five stood up and walked back to the guild. Four wondered when their friend would regain her memories and one wondered why everyone thought she knew someone she'd never met.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hmmm, maybe Lisanna sounds a little OOC from her usual gentle and kind words, but this is how I imagined pretty much anyone would be if they didn't know someone but everyone insisted they did: a little scared, and a little stubborn.  
**

**Since I took so long to update last time, I tried to update extra fast this time to make up for it. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. *Cries in a corner***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi, guys! So the people that reviewed so far (thank you, by the way) have requested longer chapters, so I will comply, and try to write longer chapters. **

**The last chapter was a major downer, and Natsu was sooo different from his usual happy self, but hey, he just lost an important friend!**

**So let's cut to the chase… I present to you: Chapter 4.**

The next day it was raining. Hard. It was as if people were continuously pouring buckets of water from the dark clouds. Even in winter, when it rained in Magnolia, the air was lukewarm and humid. Lisanna pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. She slipped on her favorite sweater; it was a little big, so she could hide her hands in it when she was cold and it fit nicely, the mint-green-and-white stripes were blindingly bright on the gloomy day. Lastly, she grabbed her umbrella. It used to be too big for her, so that when she carried it, it looked like the red umbrella was moving by itself. "Lisanna! Are you ready?"

She nodded to herself in the mirror, then turned around and ran down the stairs. She hopped in front of her sister and grinned. "Ready!" She peered around. "Eh? Where's Elfnii-chan?"

Mirajane smiled, almost evilly. "He walked to the guild early… with a certain person called Evergreen."

"Ehhh?!" Lisanna's mouth dropped open. "No way!"

Mira nodded, waggling her eyebrows comically. "Anyway, let's go. The guild's awaiting!"

Lisanna nodded and they walked out and headed for the guild. "Ne, Mira-nee…"

"Hm?"

"Do I really know that guy? Dragneel… Natsu-san?"

"Yeah, you do. I'm not sure what happened. You guys were so close, almost inseparable before Edolas."

"Then why don't I… remember him?" Lisanna bit her lip. "What if something's wrong with me? What if one day I wake up and I don't remember you, or Elfnii-chan?"

"That won't happen. It just won't. Anyway, we'll have this figured out soon!" Mira nodded happily and pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail. "Hi everyone!" The gloomy mood that Fairy Tail had drowned in yesterday was gone, replaced by smiles and laughter. Except someone was missing.

Lisanna walked outside again, and saw a bright pink blob by the edge of the cliff. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here," she said.

Natsu looked up. "Lisanna!"

"I don't want to get your hopes up! I still don't remember you!"

The half smile slid of his face like the raindrops. "Oh."

"Sorry." Thick silence settled and after a while Lisanna asked, "What magic do you use?"

"Hm? Oh, fire dragon slayer magic."

"Oh! Does that mean you've seen a dragon before?" Lisanna couldn't keep the awe out of her voice. Though Wendy and Gajeel were dragon slayers too, she could never stop admiring dragons and dragon slayers.

"Yeah!" Natsu, like always, cheered up at the mention of Igneel. "His name was Igneel. He trained me to be strong!"

"Can you show me?"

"Yeah, sure!" Natsu performed his signature 'roar of the fire dragon', earning Lisanna's applause.

"C'mon, let's go inside!"

"Yeah!"

Lisanna suddenly staggered, dropping her umbrella. "Lis? Are you OK?"

Lisanna shook her head violently as if shaking something out of her mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu."

Natsu froze for a second. "Déjà vu?"

"Oh! Um, it's like a feeling that this has happened before."

Natsu blinked. Once, twice, three times; then grabbed Lisanna's hand and ran into the guild. "Mirraaaaaaa!"

Mirajane's head swiveled towards Natsu. "Hm? What is it?"

"Lisanna, she, she, she," Natsu babbled crazily.

"She what, Natsu? Spit it out!"

"She _remembered_!"

"What?!" Lisanna exclaimed, pointing at herself. "I remembered? No. No, I didn't."

The dragon slayer ignored her. "We were outside and, and, and, she, we did the whole thing again, you know, saying I'd catch a cold and dragons are cool and going back to the guild together! And then she said she had day-da-who or something!"

Lisanna wacked Natsu on the back of his head. "It's déjà vu! And what are you talking about? What did I remember?"

"Lis, this was how you two became so close!" Mira said excitedly. "It was pretty much what you did just now, if I heard Natsu correctly – which is hard considering he's basically speaking gibberish. When you were little, this was how you met! Pretty much same scenario, too! It was raining and you went out to talk to Natsu with that umbrella! Lis, this is great! Maybe you're starting to remember everything!"

"Um, sorry… I don't think so. I said I felt déjà vu, but I don't recall that scenario actually ever happening. I just really don't want to get your hopes up."

"Hey, Lisanna! Why don't you go over there and talk to Lucy and Levy? I need to talk with Natsu," Mira pushed her towards the two girls before she had a chance to answer.

"Levy-chan, Lu-chan, hi."

"Hey, Lis! Saw you with Natsu, do you remember anything?" Lucy rested her elbows on the wooden table and blinked expectantly at Lisanna.

Lisanna sighed. "Actually, no. It's like everyone expects me to remember him, and I can't even remember why I suddenly don't know him."

"It's OK. You'll remember by yourself, I'm sure of it!" Lucy said, and Levy nodded in agreement. "What you need is to have some fun! Why don't you two come over to my house tonight? It would take your mind off things."

"Sure! It'd be fun!" Levy replied. Lisanna nodded, smiling. This was what she needed.

* * *

**Time Skip: That Night at Lucy's House...**

"Lu-chan? Are you sure this is right?" Levy sat on the floor next to Lisanna and looked up at her friend. "It smells funny."

"Eh?" Lucy looked up from the stove. "But the cookbook says…" Lucy wilted and fell to the ground. "I'm so useless at cooking," she wailed. "We can't have dinner now!"

"Lucy-chan, you're so dramatic!" Lisanna stood up. "I'll make something, don't worry."

Lucy hugged Lisanna's legs. "Onee-chan! Cook something for me!"

"Onee-chan?" Levy put a finger on her lip. "But isn't Lisanna younger than you?"

Lucy glared at Levy playfully. "U-ru-sai, Le-vy ch-an!" Lucy sing-songed.

Levy poked her tongue out at Lucy. "While we wait for our chef to finish cooking… Let's play Truth. I would say Truth or Dare, but I'm pretty sure none of us would pick dare."

Lisanna shrugged, grinning. "Fine with me!"

"If onee-chan is playing, I'm playing too!"

"Lu-chan, you just won't give up, huh?" Levy sighed and shook her head, pretending to be disappointed. Then, she cleared her throat. "OK, I'll go first." She thought for a moment (a moment filled with the slight crackling from the stove) then asked, "Have you ever fallen in love and with who?"

Lucy blushed a deep red and raised a finger. "Well, what does love mean, really? I could, for example, say that 'I love this home!' for I live in it and it shelters me. I could also state that I love milkshakes as, well, I love them. Another is – "

"Lu-chan, you know what I mean."

"Well, I, I, I, I," Lucy stuttered, causing Lisanna to laugh.

"Well?"

She sighed, defeated. "Yes."

"Who?" Lisanna and Levy leaned in close to Lucy.

"That's not fair! One truth equals one question!"

"Fine. Lisanna?"

"Oh! Nope," Lisanna answered with a definite tone and flashed a grin.

The blonde and the bluenette exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing: _That's right… she's forgotten about Natsu. _

It was quite obvious that Lisanna liked Natsu and very clear that Natsu had a crush on Lisanna. Everyone could see it; even the densest (when it came to couples) of the guild could see it. Everyone except themselves, that is. Almost everyone wished that they would hurry up and confess to each other already, though no one wanted to tell them themselves.

"OK, Lis, your turn!"

"Um, OK… who is the person you like?"

"Onee-chan, you're so mean!" Lucy wailed and pretended to cry. Levy laughed, loudly, until Lisanna told her that she had to answer the question too.

"You might want to hurry up!" Lisanna giggled. "The steak is done, but you'll only get to eat it after you answer!"

The steak was indeed done, and the smell of it was wafting through the air. Lisanna must've cooked it nicely, for, almost immediately, Lucy and Levy's mouths were watering madly. "Tha-that's blackmail!"

"No! Just think of the steak as a… reward! The faster you answer, the faster you get it!" Lisanna slowly slid he spatula under the steak, slowly lifted it off the grill, and slowly set it on the plate ready. "The rice is done, too, and veggies are almost finished…"

"OK! We get it!" Lucy pointed at Levy. "Levy-chan goes first."

"Eh?! But… fine…" Levy mumbled a name.

"Hm? Didn't quite catch that."

Another mumble.

"What?"

"OK, fine! Gajeel! Happy?"

"Was that so hard?" Lisanna winked. "Lucy your turn! And remember, loudly!"

Lucy coughed once. Then twice. Then three times. Finally. "Sting."

"Eh?! Sting? Eucliffe?" Lucy confirmed Lisanna's question with a nod. "Ah! So you both like dragon slayers, huh?"

_You do too, _Lucy thought.

"Mmm, something smells good," a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Natsu!?" Lucy turned around and glared at him. "You stupid dragon slayer! Stop barging into my home! It's stupid and rude!" Lucy did her legendary 'Lucy-kick', kicking Natsu halfway across the room.

"Geez, Lucy, you're so mean! I just came to check on… Whatever. I'm leaving now." Natsu walked back to the window and hopped out.

"Gah, that dragon slayer just makes me so…"

"Natsu-san seems quite fond of you Lu-chan!" Lisanna waggled her eyebrows at Lucy who blushed bright red yet again.

"No he isn't! Whatever, let's eat! Itadekimasu!"

The other two girls laughed. "Itadekimasu!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is, in anime, what you call a 'filler'. Something sorta-completely unrelated. But I had fun writing this chapter. But it was so confusing! I mean Lisanna, Lucy, Levy… 3 L's. I was so mixed up!**

**Oh, yeah! If you were wondering what Mira was talking to Natsu about, it did have something to do with Natsu checking up on Lisanna. I did not put this in, because I felt that it didn't really 'fit' anywhere, but she just said something along the lines of 'watch over Lisanna.'**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and I swear the next chapter will have more to do with the plot. This chapter was also a bit longer, so I will work on writing an even longer chapter next time for you guys!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu walked out of the alley Lucy's window faced. That afternoon, when Mira had pushed Lisanna away to talk to Lucy and Levy, she had told him to keep a close eye on her: she may forget something else and get into trouble.

He felt something warm on his cheeks, and only realized he was crying then. The dragon slayer normally kept up such a happy and carefree façade that it was almost strange – even to him – when he cried. The snow had started drifting again, and Natsu stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake, remembering the habit he had developed with Lisanna as a child.

At first, when he'd found out Lisanna had forgotten him it was shock that ran through his body. Slowly, anger took over, but now… now the anger had faded into disappointment and sadness. "Learnt your lesson, have you?"

Natsu looked skywards and faced the unfamiliar voice. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Oh, silly me!" A childish giggle filled the air and slowly (a little ghostly at first) a little girl wearing a pink dress appeared. Her face was resting on her elbows as she lay down on the air that appeared to be solid for her. "Sometimes I forget humans can't see me."

"Who are you?" Natsu repeated.

"Oh, yes! I'm Hikari!"

"How are you floating? What magic do you use?"

"Silly billy! I'm not a mage, I'm a goddess!" She tilted her head to one side and placed a slender finger on her cheek. "Well, technically, I'm a goddess in _training_, but Midori says I'll be one real soon."

Natsu stared at her skeptically. "Look, Hikaru or whatever your name is, I'm not in the mood for practical jokes, so please just leave."

"Hikari! And, duh, I know. You're feeling sad because you're friend and love of your life has forgotten you."

"She's not the love of my life!" Natsu's face, already tinged pink from the cold turned a deep red.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hikari pouted. "The thing is, for me to become an actual goddess, I have to pass a series of trainings, this last one was to grant a wish to a human being and making them happy. Unfortunately for me, Midori said I made another human severely unhappy in the process of making human #1 happy, and therefore cannot be a goddess yet."

"Huh? What does this have to do with me?"

"Gah! You're so _dense_! You're the human that has become severely unhappy. If it wasn't for _you_, I'd be a goddess already." Hikari huffed angrily. She blew a chunk of her bangs out of her face. "So, what do you want me to do? Make you forget that Lisanna like she wished for?"

"Wait, what?"

Hikari used her fingertip to draw a circle in the air, and then caught the gumball she made and popped it into her mouth. "Yeah. She wished to forget you. Afterwards she was so happy! I was _sure_ I'd finally get my goddess dress but then you came along and ruined everything." Hikari glared at Natsu.

"Wait… So _you_ were the one who made Lisanna forget me!"

"Um, duh. Didn't I just tell you that? And anyways, who else can grant wishes?" Hikari looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, there's Midori, but I'm inheriting her title as Goddess of Wishes, so she should be busy with the paperwork and all."

"That's not the point!" Natsu pointed accusingly at Hikari. "You made her forget me! Change her back! Make her remember me!"

"Sorry, no can do!" Hikari happily blew and popped a bubble.

"Why you little…" Natsu made a grab for her but the goddess-in-training just floated out of his reach.

"Oooh, violent!" Hikari giggled. "I couldn't change her back even if I wanted to, which by the way, I don't. I _grant_ wishes, I don't take them away."

Natsu's moment of anger had seemingly drained and he slumped against the wall, a dejected look on his face. Seeing this, Hikari seemed to hesitate. "Look, are you _sure_ you don't want to just forget her? I swear, it will guarantee happiness."

Natsu shook his head, slowly but firmly.

Hikari sighed and pushed herself upright, slowly descending to the ground. "Like I said, I can't take away her wish, but – "

"Wait! You grant wishes, right? I wish that Lisanna would remember me!"

Hikari shook her head, sympathy for the dragon slayer bold on her face. "I wish I could do that, but it can't be done. It goes against the rules: A person's wish cannot contradict another's unless you have the person's consent."

"What if someone wished for the world to end?"

"I never said it was a _good_ rule. And anyways, you can't wish for the world to end, it's – "

"Let me guess, against the rules?" Natsu rolled his eyes as the goddess-in-training nodded.

"What if I convinced Lisanna to give consent to 'reverse' her wish?"

Hikari shook her head yet again. "Since Lisanna doesn't remember you, convincing her to reverse for something she wished for while, well, let's say 'conscious', would be the same as duping her."

"Duping?"

"Duping, deceiving, tricking, fooling, whatever. The thing is, it would be the same as forcing her and therefore wouldn't work."

Natsu glared at Hikari. "You stupid goddesses have too many rules."

Hikari tsk-ed at him. "No, what's _stupid_ is calling goddesses stupid. Not all of us are happy, awesome, nice, wish-granting goddesses, you know?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "So what? You're going to force me to wish to forget Lisanna? Oh, wait! That must be _against the rules_."

"Just hear me out! Like I said, I can't reverse a wish without a person's consent, but you can help her remember. If your bond is as strong as you say, then you should be able to make her remember. Try to, um, reenact some of the most important moments of you and her. If she can open up to you, then she will remember." Hikari smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Got to go, now! Toodles!"

"Wait!" Natsu hesitated a little before asking. "Why did she want to forget me?"

"Huh? Oh! I believe it was because you rejected her and then asked her if a certain Lucy would say yes if you asked her out. Goddess powers _do_ come in handy sometimes."

"What? I never wanted to ask Lucy out. She's like… a sister to me. My nakama."

"I don't know. I can only see into her thoughts. Maybe she thought you wanted to? Well, got to run! Ta-ta!

"Wait!"

"Natsu?"

Natsu spun around to see Gray. "Dude, what are doing here? And why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to Hikari!"

"Who?"

Natsu sighed, turning around. "_She's_ Hika – " There was no one there. "What? She was just there."

"Ooookaayyyy…" Gray gave Natsu a small, awkward pat on the back. "Let's get you home. Or Lucy's home."

"No, I'm fine. Dude, put some clothes on." Natsu shrugged Gray's hand off his shoulder and walked off into the snowy night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 5! I don't know if this chapter was OK, so tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
